1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to power test methods for testing electronic equipments, and more particularly to a power cycle test method for testing an electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic equipment, such as a personal computer, a notebook computer, or a server, must be tested on performance before the electronic equipment is distributed into the consumer market. In order to control and improve the performance of the electronic equipment, one or more power cycle tests should be performed to test the electronic equipment.
Once electronic equipments use alternating current (AC) power supplies and the working current of the electronic equipments is direct current (DC), the AC supplied by the AC power supplies must be transformed into DC so that the electronic equipments can be powered, and each of the one or more power cycle tests includes an AC test, a DC test, and a reboot test.
However, presently, the one or more power cycle tests must be performed individually, and a lot of manual work are required during each power cycle test. That is, the efficiency and correctness of each power cycle test are never ensured.
What is needed, therefore, is a power cycle test method that can automatically test an electronic equipment, and that can exactly and effectively test an electronic equipment.